Petunia's Revenge
by JadeFox1
Summary: Lily Evans comes home from the Salisbury Plains to find herself handcuffed, her parents murdered, and Petunia using a dark charm that could not be her own. *~Reviews are needed for first FF. (P.S- If it looks horrid its because I'm still learning~*
1. Prologue

Hey! Everybody please listen up. Three or four chapters have already been written but this is my First Story so I REALLY need reviews. You write, I write . . . it's a working relationship lol.yeah. So anyway PLEASE write reviews. The good, the Bad, the Ugly- I don't care I'll take them all. Oh and yeah the rating will apply later on, I write kind of bookish so . . . On to the Story!  
  
Prologue Few times in Lillian's life did she ever want to leave Hogwarts, but now as she stared at the wrecked house, she wished she hadn't left home at all. Blood covered the carpets, pictures were on fire, and her sister Petunia was pointing a finger at her. The malicious look in her unscathed eyes sent a chill up Lily's spine, but what shocked her was the triumphant way her maniacal sister was screaming. Three cops raced into the room guns aimed at her heart.  
"THERE SHE IS!! SHE DID IT, SHE KILLED OUR PARENTS!!" Lily took a step back in confusion. She had just come home from a field trip in Salisbury, Petunia knew there was no way she could have done this. And if her parents had indeed been murdered, the nauseas feeling made a comeback, then why had her sister not been injured as well. Why did Petunia instead point the vicious finger toward her. Hot tears spilled down her eyes as a body bag was brought out of the house carrying the body of their mother.  
"Miss Evans you'll have to come with us. Please remain silent, anything said can and will be used against you in the court of law." Lily shook her head. They were going to arrest her, she would probably get first-degree murder. Petunia wanted her to get the death sentence.  
"Petunia you lying bitch! I just got home from a school trip in Salisbury! You know I wasn't here! Hey Petunia why do you seem so happy and untouched?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO OUR PARENTS!" She didn't care what the cops wrote down. But they didn't even seem to be paying attention to her. 'Stupid jerks! Didn't you ever think of that?' Lily glared at the disbelief in the younger man's eyes. The older glanced back at Petunia and gave a sympathetic smile.  
"How long did you say she has been deranged Miss?" Petunia threw her a wicked smile before the cop turned to look at her. Instantly it was replaced with a sad sigh and a single crocodile tear.  
"Lily has been mad for almost all her life. At eleven I really started to notice it. She seemed to think she was attending a 'Magic School', even started sending herself letters and brewing rats up in her room. My parents tried to be good to her, they played along, but they were fools. Lily's kind of insanity cannot be cured. It would have been better to send her away to a clinic or else . . ." She hid her face in an arm but Lily could the see the spiteful grin. Petunia had them playing into her hands. Indeed, anything Lily said or did would be taken as serious as a head of lettuce. No one would pay any mind to her now or ever. Maybe she would get the death sentence or else be locked away, never to see the light of day again.  
"Alright Miss Evans, we'll get a cleaning crew in here and a doctor to look at those gashes. But be prepared, tomorrow we'll have to go over everything that happened." Petunia nodded with a fake sniff, all the while gloating at the shock on Lily's face. 'Dark magic is at work here! Someone's placed a charm on her!' she thought furiously. The girl who despised magic had suddenly dabbled in some. 'Stupid bitch! Don't think you can get away with this!' Now would not be the time to say so out load, since she was crazy it wouldn't really matter, but Petunia would call it a threat. Her wand was upstairs, so close. 'I'm still underage, I have to bid my time' she told herself. But Petunia would be sure to touch her things, and god knows what she would do with them.  
"Meus res abdo" she whispered. Petunia narrowed her eyes as Lily collected her thoughts. Now she couldn't hurt anyone. Lily spent the day in the interrogation room with some smoking moron who already seemed to come to the conclusion that she was guilty. Over and over again he asked the same questions, but her answers never wavered. She had been on a field trip in the Salisbury Plains, she had talked to her parents two days ago declaring that she was almost ready to come home. The second she had stepped through the wrecked house Petunia began screaming and waving her finger around. The cops arrested her and here she was.  
"So if you didn't do it who did Miss Smarty-pants?!" Lily glared at the table. No one would believe Petunia had murdered their family, especially if she threw a dark wizard into the equation. This idiot could barely stand up straight let alone admit what he couldn't possibly see. Petunia had betrayed them all. What Lily wasn't sure of was who the wizard was. What dark wizard would Petunia possibly like?  
"Voldemort" she whispered. The cop turned around but she pretended to still be staring at the desk. Voldemort and Petunia had formed some connection. Perhaps their desire to kill Dumbledore and herself was so great that they would form a pact. 'Petunia I'll never forgive you' She thought bitterly. None of them had thought her sister's anger and hatred would ever go so far.  
"I told you what I know. Petunia was there when I got home, she was the one who let him in. It was her fault, her anger made her betray our parents. She's trying to frame me." The cop snorted then and looked about ready to throw his steaming coffee in her face when the door swung open. A stern woman frowned at him before grabbing Lily and heading back toward the entry. He seemed confused and then his stuffed face turned purple.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The woman waved the imaginary smoke out of her face. She didn't like to be questioned, not by anybody. With her mouth in a thin impatient line she gave him a curt answer.  
"This girl's case has been given to me and you are overstepping your boundaries. I'd watch where that coffee goes young man!" Outside Lily breathed a sigh of relief. It was a silent walk to the cage that would probably serve as home for the rest of her life. But as she was pushed back into the barred enclosure Lily couldn't help turning around. Professor McGonagall couldn't fool her. She could almost see the shining edges of the spell. 'My powers are increasing' she thought miserably, 'only I can't use any of them.'  
"Professor? Petunia has sided with Voldemort, she's killed my parents." The teacher touched one smooth hand to her student's face. She knew that part of Lily wanted to reside in the Wizarding World forever. Her life here had been destroyed. With all that was going on Minerva could hardly blame her, the girl still hadn't been allowed the time to grieve for the loss of her family.  
"Yes dear, we have already discovered this. Dumbledore has sent me with a message concerning your current state. Tonight we will be sending an escort to bring you . . . home. The Obliviators will be pulling some late shifts and I'd say by one or so you should be out of this predicament. Be strong Lillian, we want to get you out of here in one piece." There was a familiar pop of disapparation and then Lily was all alone. She should have known Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow for her to be kept in some muggle prison for a crime she didn't commit. It wouldn't be long before she was free again. Meanwhile she played around a bit with her new room.  
"If only those stupid guards could see this" she laughed to herself. 


	2. The Escape

Here is my one time Disclaimer:  
  
None of HP or his friends belong to me  
Nor the school that I can't see  
JK Rowling has all the rights  
But I'm a witch with gigabits!  
  
Hehe you can tell THAT was original. Of course the plot and any thing you don't recognize are mine. Please review. ;)  
  
Chapter One- The Escape  
  
Around midnight they began searching for the right cell. McGonagall had told them the Evans girl was here. 'Now where the hell is she' he grumbled to himself. Dumbledore had thought himself quite clever to send him here. A taste of the muggle world the Headmaster had said. 'Yeah and what a crappy flavor it has.' Beside him the giant, Hagrid, peered in at the menacing criminals. One more step and he bumped into the lanky, smart- mouthed, kid Dumbledore had sent along with him. 'Failin' Muggle Studies he is. 'Tis a right shame, he might've made a good Auror, especially with those fancy tricks he has.'  
"I've found her Hagrid! Look, see that glittery cell? There's a charm there."  
The giant glanced down at the boy with a proud smile. They weren't exactly friends but he had secretly been watched from the hut for years. He was an excellent quidditch player.  
"There's a sharp lad. Is she awake? Well go on, you can do me a favor and carry her."  
From beneath jet-black hair two brown eyes glowered up at him. The giant chuckled as he swung the door off its hinges and the boy kneeled beside the bed. Hagrid knew that he was hoping she would awaken but also knew that it was no use. She may have laughed and smiled at McGonagall but she was exhausted.  
"Oh go on James, just pick her up and let's go to Diagon Alley. Term starts tomorrow, you two can go and buy your things together."  
The teenager didn't bother to pretend she was too heavy. In fact, once he had them off the bunk, he didn't even grumble. He hadn't heard much about what happened to her, but Hagrid warned him what not to say. Her family was definitely not an open conversational topic. He'd also warned about the tears. 'In no way am I to make fun or stop her from crying' he repeated to himself again. Dumbledore seemed very worried about this one.  
"You're so cold" he murmured to her.  
It was like she had been in a freezer, instead of a jail, for the entire day. 'Those muggles sure know how to do you in' he thought furiously. He had never lived in this world, it had never interested him enough, and now he had a real muggle-born girl in his arms whose beauty captivated him. She didn't really seem his type at all, but then the other girls he knew didn't look like this. Where had this flower-among-the-thorns been hiding?  
  
"Feeling poetic lad?" Hagrid chortled.  
James chuckled at his behavior as well. He was acting like a stupid lovesick puppy. He had Delia waiting for him at Hogwarts, why was he even thinking of some other girl.  
"Hagrid? What do you think of Delia Roberts?" The giant glanced behind him concerned.  
"The snobbish blonde? You're not thinking of datin' her are ya? I hear she's a right disappointment for an honest young lad like yourself."  
The giant shifted his weight on the motorcycle before glancing back at the 'honest young lad' who happened to be howling with laughter. After a few moments he was able to calm himself down.  
"Hagrid I've been with Delia for the past two years! Although when you put her that way it kind of sounds wasteful. And by the by she's not a complete disappointment. She's got some nice bows to her boring package." Hagrid 'mistakenly' threw his elbow into the teenager's head.  
"James Potter there is more to a girl then her looks and the way she . . . performs! Delia may be rich but she ain't nuffin' but a slut in my book and I am ashamed of you."  
The next morning Lily found herself wrapped in a pair of warm, well built, arms. She hadn't the foggiest idea of how she got where she was, but as she gazed at the sleeping face behind her she felt her heart flutter. 'At least it's a familiar face' she thought lightly. Gradually she turned her body so that she could face him. Potter really was something, he could make her hate him and like him at the same time. Lily's fingers lifted involuntarily to brush a dark bang away and then took it a step further to run over his strong jaw, his cute ears, his beautiful mouth. Lily loved the way it looked at that moment, the slight curl, and those amazingly white teeth that could make any girl stutter. 'Wait, teeth?!' her mind screamed.  
"Good morning James" she mumbled.  
James had been dreaming of his snitch when all of a sudden he had been pulled back to reality by something. He had almost opened his eyes until he heard the sharp intake of breath that had belonged to Lily Evans. He had been so tempted to speak but then he had felt the feathery soft caresses she had laid on his face. When she touched his lips he had trembled and it surprised him that she had been caught so unaware. It was now as she blushed prettily that he remembered where this flower had hidden. She had been with Faith Moonshine and her boyfriend Briar Thornbush.  
"Good morning to you too. Feeling better?"  
A lovely shade of pink stained her cheeks for the second time. He could tell he had her on edge, and some part of him actually felt bad. 'What's wrong with me? Why should I mind that she's nervous being with the charming and irresistible moi?' he asked himself. His smile grew wider as he remembered Sirius had once called him too cocky. Maybe that was it? 'Only part of it. You don't want to scare this one away' a voice inside him whispered. Lily Evans was no Delia, she was warm and above all she was real.  
"I'm . . ." she couldn't force herself to say good, "I'm dealing. Thanks for rescuing me. It was really . . . decent of you."  
Despite the grin she almost thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his chocolate eyes. Had she somehow insulted him? Did he think she was being sarcastic? Did he think her rude for still having one arm around him and the other returning to his mouth? 'Oh god after what's happened did you have to play a practical joke on me?' she wondered. Still, despite the embarrassing and awkward moments now and the heart-wrench she would get when he started ignoring her again later, she would rather have woken up with him than alone.  
"I . . . thanks for staying with me. And if I sound rude or anything I . . ."  
He cut her off the time honored way. Their mouths melded together and Lily felt herself die and be reborn. She had been kissed before of course but none of them had exhibited the smooth expertise or softness that he did. Despite his popularity with the ladies not many girls could say they had kissed James Potter. It wasn't so much that he was too picky, but more like he didn't have the time. Lily couldn't help but melt into him. She had gotten pity kisses at one time, and there was no pity here.  
"James? Why . . . ?" she mumbled when they paused for air.  
A hand unraveled itself from her crimson hair and slid to cover her mouth for a second. Whatever was happening to him, he didn't want it to stop. This feeling he had for her was intriguing and he didn't want either of them to really start analyzing it.  
"Is it really such a bad thing? Can't we just see where this goes?" Lily didn't look into his eyes again. See where it goes? 'I'll show you where it goes!'  
"I'm not one of your whores James. Thanks for curing my insane notions about you!" 


	3. Alley Arguments

A/N: If Lily seems a little odd to you, tis not my fault (well now that I mention it, it is). She seems kinda pathetic but well . . . shes going through hard times and ignoring it while dealing with this emotionally handicapped moron. Well yeah the next chapters being a pain but I think Ive just managed to wrap it up.lol R/R  
  
Chapter Two- Alley Arguments  
  
Lily stormed down the streets of Diagon Alley until she arrived at Gringotts. She had left James on the bed stunned, literally. She would have loved more than anything to perform one of the illegal curses on him, but Dumbledore had just gotten her out of muggle prison. Once she was safely in the cart leading to her vault Lily released some very needed tears. She felt anger, no doubt about that, but more than anger she felt her heart breaking. All these years she had thought of James Potter, he had kissed and held her so tenderly, but all along he had wanted only another ninny to add to his harem.  
  
"I acted like such an immature fool!" she sobbed as she collected the galleons.  
  
Her initial impression had been correct. He was a gorgeous, clever, snake tongued, quidditch playing, jerk who wanted more than to corrupt the entire school with his laziness. He was the biggest disgrace to Gryffindor.  
  
"He's the most vile, vicious, corrupt, evil," she sputtered as she entered the alley again.  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
The smooth tone was one she feared she would never be able to forget. He was standing there with her giant friend Hagrid, neither looked amused.  
  
"Lillian I am bloody surprised that you stunned our friend James here. I found 'em lying frozen on the bed all shocked like and I couldn't believe the firs' words that came out. Lily he says she's gone and left me. Bloody mad she was, got the wrong impression off me he says. Then o' course I gotta help me lad here. Now what's gotten into yea?"  
  
The affectionate look James had showered on her earlier this morning was gone from his face. Instead she could see a restrained anger in his eyes. Partly she knew was because Hagrid had probably yelled at him on behalf of her honor. 'He really is a good friend' she thought to herself with a relieved smile. As long as Hagrid was around they wouldn't really have to talk about what had happened in the bedroom. Had she really misunderstood what James had meant? Had it been her eagerness to find something wrong with him?  
  
"I may have misunderstood Hagrid, but I seriously doubt it. You've heard the rumors. I've had to listen to what a good lover James Potter was since we were fourteen."  
  
Hagrid nearly choked, but James did not move the slightest muscle. It seemed Lily had hit a nerve. She replayed the last sentences carefully in her mind. He should not have looked so furious at being called a good lover. As for the age, well James was always a quick study, Hagrid and the staff may not have known but most of the students were aware of such status. It was not uncommon; most of the pureblood girls were still getting married at age fifteen.  
  
"Rumors?! Just because people talk doesn't mean it's true. How dare you assume to know me you filthy mudblood!"  
  
Hot tears filled her eyes as she refocused them at a spot above his shoulder several times, making sure not to look at him. Yes her parents had been muggles, but it hadn't been their fault. Malfoy often called her the same thing; never did it hurt as much as it did now. He had stabbed a knife into her breaking heart. 'I actually wanted to believe he liked me' her mind sobbed. She however wouldn't allow him the pleasure of seeing her cry.  
  
"I may be a mudblood, but at least my parents loved me! At least I'm not some pureblood jerk who couldn't manage to think about other people if it was to save my own goddamn life! At least I'm not some random whoreson! At least I am somebody!!"  
  
The entire street heard her outburst and as she said her piece before racing down the alley she felt the tears slip. It sounded stupid to her now, but she had been so hurt. She still was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The way you kiss The way you cry  
  
The way you move when you walk by  
  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James growled loudly as he put a dent into the nearest metal post. He wanted to strangle her until she turned blue, he wanted to race after her and kiss her until she didn't have any more will to argue with him. He wanted to wipe those tears away and promise he wouldn't be the cause of them ever again. Hagrid had not said anything to him as they checked things off his list. He felt a twinge of guilt, maybe he had made it seem like he didn't respect her, but she in turn had embarrassed him in front of the entire street, calling him a whoreson. 'But then you had also inadvertently put down her dead parents.'  
  
"Hagrid I'm going to go find Lily and make sure she's alright." Hagrid rolled his eyes and pushed him toward the right direction.  
  
"She went into Blorish & Blotts. I was starting to wonder if you would ever leave!"  
  
He found her crying quietly in a corner pretending to be studying some rainbow ink. For the second time that day guilt reared its ugly head. He had never felt guilty before, not when he went on his adventures, not when he picked on Severus. It was quite an unpleasant feeling, one he was determined never to feel again.  
  
"Lily? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a mud . . ." he flinched at the glares he was getting, "What I mean to say is that I'm sorry I'm such an insensitive jerk, and if I in any way suggested that I wanted you to be one of my whores I apologize."  
  
There were gasps from the women in the room and outraged hisses from the men. 'Just great, now I'll never hear the end of it when mother gets word.' On a good note he found that she was no longer crying, but laughing hysterically. It seemed that she enjoyed his awkward, self-conscious moments. 'Wonderful, anytime you need her to forgive you just make a fool of yourself in public' he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Do you forgive me?"  
  
The fact that she, Lillian Evans, was getting an apology from the self- centered Mr. James Potter would have been enough. In fact she almost felt bad about the things she had said out there in the crowded alley. All self- control had been thrown to the winds and she had taken out all her pain on him. Sure some of those things he had deserved but it wasn't his fault his parents were still alive. She was sure they loved him, who couldn't?  
  
"Uh Lily? Woo-hoo! Anybody home?"  
  
'I don't have a home anymore, and there isn't anybody.' Hot tears fell out of the corners of her eyes as she began sobbing into his supportive shoulder. The crowd turned back to their business assuming she had forgiven and was crying tears of happiness on her boyfriend. Only James knew the truth, or rather he felt it.  
  
"Shh its okay Lil. You're hurting, go ahead and cry all you need."  
  
She hugged so tightly after that, he couldn't help cradling her delicate body against him. Never before had he ever seen the girl known as Lillian Evans cry in public. She was always quiet, never allowed herself to show any emotion other than happiness with people around. 'Well things have changed now haven't they.'  
  
"James? I'm sorry . . . about everything," she whispered softly. 


	4. Hogwarts: Home to Witchcraft and Misery

Chapter Three- Hogwarts: Home to witchcraft and Misery  
  
James gazed ineptly across the tiny compartment they had decided to share. They hadn't said a word since she'd stopped crying and now Lily was asleep with her head against the hard window. He wanted so badly to conjure up a pillow, he was sure her lovely neck was killing her, but knew that she would not appreciate his coddling. After all, as she had so adeptly reminded him when they were boarding, he still had Delia to deal with. What would he say when she found them? (He was sure she was looking, he could hear the compartments slamming open and close.) Lily was sure to wake up when she heard the frosty tone. How would he introduce her? He couldn't very well say his girlfriend, though he was starting to think it had a nice ring to it, and friend was out of the question. Lily Evans was not just a friend, not in his mind, the kisses they'd shared proved that. There was a spark between them and if she were introduced as only a friend he was sure it would another squandered emotion for both of them.  
  
"James darling where have you . . ."  
  
The blonde stopped short as she saw Lily curled up by the window. The two black dots had narrowed in on the unsuspecting victim. James was thankfully spared introductions as Delia walked right up and sneered.  
  
"And who would this be?"  
  
Lily's emerald eyes flew open in alarm. The sleep was gone and James could see the way her hand hovered over her robes warily. She was prepared for Delia to attack. From the way her eyes darkened he could say there was a good bet she would. The one thing he didn't understand was the way they stood there sizing each other up. There seemed to be more in their glares then when two guys got ready to brawl.  
  
"Lillian Evans of House Gryffindor."  
  
Delia whirled back to James, her sneer disappearing. His face was expressionless but Lily could see the defiance in the way he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"James darling you don't have to sit with the Mudblood trash" she purred, "Malfoy and I were wondering where you had gone missing. I see now that little Miss Pathetic here had you locked away. My poor beloved, stuck here under some curse. Come along."  
  
James didn't move, his eyes focusing on some spot around her neck. 'Ah yes, her and little Lucius Malfoy, how quaint. Well now I don't feel the least bit guilty about dumping her like yesterday's trash' he thought with an amused smile. Delia smiled back, never understanding in the least bit why he was grinning so cheerfully. He would have to do something about that mouth of hers. No one could call Lillian a Mudblood, least of all that blonde snob. He knew for a fact that there was a little muggle in her blood as well!  
  
"Delia darling, I would like to introduce you properly. Lillian sweetheart rise. I would like you to meet yesteryears trash. Delia I would like you to meet my charming new girlfriend, Lillian Evans. There, now you can scamper off to Master Malfoy, you little Slytherin trollop. And invite him, at his nearest convenience, to kiss my arse!"  
  
Delia gaped at him as he slid an arm around Lily's waist. It felt good to say the words, but as it was over he worried about the way Lily had taken it. He had messed up so many times, hopefully she didn't think he was using her to get even. He had been going to ask before, but she just wouldn't talk to him, and he doubted she would have taken it the right way then either. Luckily he didn't have to wait long after Delia stormed out furiously before Lily wrapped her slender arms around his neck and gave him the most mind-numbing kiss of all.  
  
Lily and James waved cheerfully at the giant before they climbed into one of the carriages that would be taking them to the castle. Even when Lily had been going out with Frank Longbottom they had both shared different carriages. 'Maybe Frank just wasn't used to having a real girlfriend' she thought with a smile. He had been sweet but their feelings had always been lukewarm and it hadn't been worth fighting Alice over him. Now as she blushed furiously in the dark, Lily realized why it had happened. She had been primed by someone in the stars to be with James Potter.  
  
"What are you giggling about my lovely?"  
  
James pulled her closer into his sleepy embrace making sure to inhale as much of her as possible. The girl was intoxicating and for once he wasn't hell bent on screwing her before he found out her last name. It was his turn to chuckle, yes he wasn't intent on messing up this relationship. If he played his cards correctly he might actually get something worthwhile out of this. With Delia it had been all about getting shagged, but with Lily Evans . . .  
  
"It's something else entirely."  
  
It was Lily's turn to be confused. She had thought James had fallen asleep that way. 'No, his eyes are still open' she thought. But then, he hadn't said anything, what was he talking about?  
  
"James? What are you talking about?"  
  
He bent to place a kiss on her forehead before climbing out of the cart. They had arrived at the main gate without a scratch on them. He half expected for Voldemort to jump out of the shadows and slaughter them all. 'She's such a strong girl. Not once has she mentioned her family since that time in Blorish & Blotts.' He had barely been allowed to help her down before he was pegged in the head with a toy snitch. A grin lite up his face.  
  
"Oy! My dear old Sirius Black. Still alive? I'd have thought your mother'd chopped you to pieces by now. And Remus as well. Bet the old wench didn't like that!"  
  
Sirius barked with laughter but Remus seemed to have spaced out. James had known him to do that several times but when Sirius joined in with the staring fest he became startled. His best-friend wasn't one to go braindead. 'Maybe Old Lady Black did get the best of them' he thought suddenly. After a few seconds he walked beside them and inclined his neck to see exactly what had caught their eye. 'Oh God' he thought mortified. He could almost hear the words floating in her head, and as he looked back on that day years later, he was almost sure he had. 'What am I doing? I don't belong here, maybe I should just go straight up to Gryffindor tower and wait until he's alone. Or maybe I shouldn't wait at all. Look at the way his friends are staring at me in horror like I'm some filthy little mudblood who wouldn't be high enough to shine their boots. Oh come on Lily, pull it together, just walk away!' She had just about managed it as well before he slipped an arm around her waste.  
  
"I'm sorry I just got caught up" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She couldn't help acting so pathetic sometimes. Time was what she needed. Time to rest, to grieve, to get her head straight, to remember that life for her would go on. Everything was going in a blur and Lily wasn't quite sure what was happening. She just remembered introducing herself, shaking hands, and then going suddenly limp. Her eyes wouldn't focus, she could barely draw in her next breath. She watched, from a distance, as her body collapsed into James' loose hold. Watched as the boy Remus ran for Dumbledore. Watched James pick her up and run into the castle himself. Then came the many whispers, whispers she knew she would dread listening to the next day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week later the fog began to release her and Lily was able to open her eyes. The infirmary was quiet, not even Madam Pomfrey seemed to be there. Inch by inch she raised herself until she could see more than the ceiling. Sleeping in the bed beside her was James. 'Did he get hurt somehow?' she wondered. The soft snoring made her think not. 'It's got to be almost lunch time, has he skipped classes all day?'  
  
"What are you doing out of bed missy?"  
  
Lily flinched, she'd been caught. Two bare arms grabbed her from behind and landed her straight on her back in the makeshift bed. Hovering over her she could see the charming grin that belonged to James. He didn't seem at all angry, more worried than anything.  
  
"You've been gone for a week. I was starting to think I drove you to mental suicide."  
  
Lily giggled as he laid a kiss on her mouth. There were at least two dozen roses in a vase beside her bed, which she briefly remembered being changed after the originals dried out. 'What's happened to me?' she thought, her good mood wilting.  
  
"Where's Professor Dumbledore? I think I need to see him."  
  
James didn't appear to be the least bit surprised at her request. Dumbledore had told him as much. Lily had pushed the pain and memory of her dead mother to the back of her mind, by not dealing with them she had made herself a thousand times worse. Now she had managed to let the grief make her sick. 'If she continues on in this manner she may end up dying herself.' James had never thought of grief this way and her cheerful mood now frightened him. He hadn't wanted to bring it up but she was still acting like her parents murders had never happened.  
  
"James I'm fine, really. I'm just dying to get out of this bed. I can't let myself fall so behind in school work. Especially if I'm to . . . Just go fetch Dumbledore for me will you?"  
  
The carefree tone turned to anger in the matter of a lightning strike. Dumbledore couldn't make her miss more school. She needed to make sure that she was strong enough when the time came to kill her sister and destroy Voldemort once and for all before he destroyed her. She didn't have time to sit around the infirmary and dawdle.  
  
"Just calm down lovely. Take deep breaths and I'll go get the Headmaster for you."  
Once he was gone and she was in the clear Lily began summoning books from all over the place.  
  
"Accio Grimore, Accio spellbooks!"  
  
By the time Dumbledore and James came racing in she had been hilighting and writing notes for almost ten minutes. It wasn't really a lot of time but Lily worked at a fast pace, she was swish-and-flicking everywhere. Things from mirrors to animals to patronus' were floating around the room. Dumbledore began his search for Madam Pomfrey and as he had suspected he found her frozen under the gigantic pinapple.  
  
"Accio wand!" he shouted.  
  
He caught her wand just in time. Lily had been about to try and go invisible. The damage she could have inflicted then would have been enormous. Beside him Dumbledore saw a terrified James Potter. Hagrid had told him of their little bond, he wasn't sure that if he stayed this boy would be unaffected.  
  
"James, Lily is going to need someone when she comes out of this. She has no family, and I think therefore you should leave, lest you be detterred from having further contact."  
  
James thought of what he said. Was it really smart to go against him? 'He might be right.'  
  
"Professor, I think she needs me now more than ever. Shouldn't you ask me to stay?"  
  
A/N: Lily's obviously having a breakdown right about now and she's gone haywire. But what will happen when she gets better . . . is she really going to be the same? 


End file.
